


Then & Now

by yami_sango



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Mai would choose the simple things in life? [Jounouchi/Mai] [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then & Now

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Title:** Then  & Now  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Jounouchi/Mai  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** None.

I haven't written a Jounouchi/Mai story in forevers. ;_;

xoxoxox

He didn’t spoil her with lavish gifts. He won her stuffed animals from caravels or gave her little prizes he got at the arcade.

They didn’t go on expense trips around the world. Instead they took weekend trips to theme parks.

He couldn’t afford to bring her out to 5 star restaurants. They didn’t dine on the finest cuisine complimented with expensive wine. They had quiet date nights at his apartment. A box of half eaten pizza lay open on the coffee table as they watch an old movie on his shoddy couch (she begged him to get a new one, “It has personality!”, he would tell her.)

She wasn’t just arm candy to him. Normally outgoing he always pose for a picture or answer a question about entering an upcoming tournament. But when he was with her, he would shy away from the paparazzi.

She knew he was head over heels for her. The way he looked at her when he thought she wasn’t looking, his eyes were full of utter devotion. He would look away blushing, rubbing the back of his neck when he was caught.

Even though he couldn’t afford to give her the lifestyle she was accustomed too, she knew this was real. She had finally found her prince charming.

xoxox

I see me writing more of them in the near future. XD  
~Yami Sango


End file.
